STS-41-B
| mission_type = Satellite deployment Equipment testing | operator = NASA | COSPAR_ID = 1984-011A | SATCAT = 14681 | mission_duration = 7 days, 23 hours, 15 minutes, 55 seconds | orbits_completed = 128 | distance_travelled = | launch_mass = | landing_mass = | payload_mass = | launch_site = Kennedy LC-39A | launch_date = UTC | landing_date = UTC | landing_site = Kennedy SLF Runway 15 | crew_size = 5 | crew_members = Vance D. Brand Robert L. Gibson Bruce McCandless II Robert L. Stewart Ronald E. McNair | crew_EVAs = 2 | crew_EVA_duration = 12 hours, 12 minutes First: 5 hours, 55 minutes Second: 6 hours, 17 minutes | crew_photo = STS-41-B crew.jpg | crew_photo_caption = L-R: Seated, Vance Brand, Commander, Robert Gibson, Pilot. Standing, L-R: Mission Specialists Robert L. Stewart, Ronald McNair and Bruce McCandless. Stewart and McCandless are wearing extravehicular mobility units (EMU). | apsis = gee | orbit_epoch = February 5, 1984 | orbit_reference = Geocentric | orbit_regime = Low Earth | orbit_periapsis = | orbit_apoapsis = | orbit_inclination = 28.5 degrees | orbit_period = 90.8 minutes | programme = Space Shuttle program | previous_mission = STS-9 | next_mission = STS-41-C }} STS-41-B was the tenth NASA Space Shuttle mission and the fourth flight of the . It launched on February 3, 1984, and landed on February 11 after deploying two communications satellites. It was also notable for including the first untethered spacewalk. Following STS-9, the flight numbering system for the Space Shuttle program was changed. Thus, the next flight, instead of being designated STS-11, became STS-41-B; the original successor to STS-9, STS-10, was cancelled due to payload delays. Crew Spacewalks ;EVA 1 *'Personnel': McCandless and Stewart *'Date': February 7, 1984 *'Duration': 5 hours, 55 minutes ;EVA 2 *'Personnel': McCandless and Stewart *'Date': February 9, 1984 *'Duration': 6 hours, 17 minutes Crew seating arrangements Mission summary .]] Challenger lifted off from Kennedy Space Center at 8 am EST on February 3, 1984. Two communications satellites were deployed about 8 hours after launch; one, Westar 6, was for America's Western Union, and the other, Palapa B2, for Indonesia. However, the Payload Assist Modules (PAM) for both satellites malfunctioned, placing them into a lower-than-planned orbit. Both satellites were retrieved successfully in November 1984 during STS-51-A, which was conducted by the orbiter ''Discovery''. The STS-41-B crew included commander Vance D. Brand, making his second Shuttle flight; pilot Robert L. Gibson; and mission specialists Bruce McCandless II, Ronald E. McNair, and Robert L. Stewart. On the fourth day of the mission, astronauts McCandless and Stewart performed the first untethered spacewalk, operating the Manned Maneuvering Unit (MMU) for the first time. McCandless ventured out from the orbiter, while Stewart tested the "work station" foot restraint at the end of the Remote Manipulator System. On the seventh day of the mission, both astronauts performed another EVA to practice capture procedures for the Solar Maximum Mission satellite retrieval and repair operation, which was planned for the next mission, STS-41-C. STS-41-B also achieved the reflight of the West German-sponsored SPAS-1 pallet/satellite, which had originally flown on STS-7. This time, however, it remained in the payload bay due to an electrical problem in the RMS. The mission also carried five GAS canisters, six live rats in the middeck area, a Cinema-360 camera and a continuation of the Continuous Flow Electrophoresis System and Monodisperse Latex Reactor experiments. Included in one of the GAS canisters was the first experiment by a high school team to fly in space. The experiment, on seed germination and growth in zero gravity, was created and built by a team from Brighton High School in Utah through a partnership with Utah State University. The 7-day, 23-hour, 15-minute, 55-second flight ended on February 11, 1984 with a successful landing at Kennedy Space Center's Shuttle Landing Facility. This marked the first landing of a spacecraft at its launch site. Challenger completed 127 orbits and traveled 2.8 million miles. Astronaut Ronald E. McNair would later die in the Challenger disaster on 28 January 1986. Mission insignia Designed by artist Robert McCall, the eleven stars in the blue field symbolize the mission's original designation as STS-11. The left panel shows the deployment of a satellite, and the right panel shows an astronaut using the MMU. Wake-up calls NASA began a tradition of playing music to astronauts during the Gemini program, and first used music to wake up a flight crew during Apollo 15. Each track is specially chosen, often by the astronauts' families, and usually has a special meaning to an individual member of the crew, or is applicable to their daily activities. See also * List of human spaceflights * List of Space Shuttle missions * Lists of spacewalks and moonwalks References External links * Mission summary and additional information. NASA. * STS-41-B video highlights. NSS. Category:Space Shuttle missions Category:1984 in spaceflight Category:Spacecraft launched in 1984 Category:1984 in the United States Category:1984 in science Category:Spacecraft which reentered in 1984